Love Is Complicated
by Sugar Fuckin' Diamonds
Summary: La vida de Gaara y Naruto da un giro inesperado cuando un par de mafiosos sádicos posan sus ojos sobre ellos. Sin embargo, ¿quién dice que no es posible enamorarte de tu propio secuestrador? (SasuNaru, SaiGaa)
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D bueno éste es el primer fic de Naruto que escribo, espero sea de su agrado

_**Advertencias:**_

_**-El contenido es yaoi, o sea chicoxchico, si no es de tu agrado ni te molestes en leer.**_

_**-Está basado en un universo alterno.**_

_**-Las personalidades pueden ser algo OC, pues como dije antes, es el primer fanfic de Naruto que escribo**_

* * *

Sin más que agregar disfruten su lectura :3

* * *

I.-

Era un día común y aburrido, de esos que cuando te despiertas no te dan ánimos de sonreír o por lo menos hablar. Las ventiscas heladas eran terribles, le entumecía el rostro a la gente que caminaba con rapidez hacia el colegio, trabajo u hogares, se colaba por sus ojos, los tornaba rojizos y ardía.

Eran alrededor de las 8 am y los adormecidos estudiantes caminaban con pasos lentos y desganados hacia la preparatoria, muchos con los ojos todavía entrecerrados y bostezando, una minoría nerviosos por los resultados de él examen previamente presentado y algunos indiferentes a cualquier tipo de situación. Gaara por su parte simplemente iba caminando tranquilo, siempre había sido un alumno inteligente así que los exámenes nunca habían sido un problema. De vez en cuando daba ligeros bostezos y metía sus manos dentro de los bolcillos del pantalón en busca de un poco de calor. Hacía mucho frío, y no era precisamente del tipo de frío que le gusta a todo el mundo. Era un frío seco, silencioso, con un particular aire que raspaba, además de que la calle por la que transitaba estaba parcialmente desolada, tal solo la presencia de una que otra viejita mañanera y un par de niños que caminaban emocionados para ir a la escuela; todo eso hacía que su camino se volviera más aburrido. No tenía intención de llegar a primera hora, la maestra estaba incapacitada y él no iría a perder tiempo calentando el asiento viendo como sus inmaduros compañeros se lanzaban bolitas ensalivadas.

—¡Gaara!—escuchó una vocecilla que le pareció muy familiar, se giró un poco y se topó con una melena rubia despeinada y unas mejillas rojas por el frío.

—Hola Naruto. —Sonrió cálidamente al ver a su mejor amigo.

—No entrarás a primera ¿cierto?— Gaara negó levemente con la cabeza, y su amigo sonrió reluciente, mostrando sus blancos dientes ya sin frenillos.

—Que bien, pensé que como lo nerd que eres lo harías pero…—Naruto sacó su lengua, juguetón, y Gaara rodó los ojos.

—Que sea más listo y guapo que tú no quiere decir que sea un nerd. —el rubio se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Caminaron un lapso de 15 minutos en silencio, hasta entrar a las instalaciones de la preparatoria. Se despidieron agitando sus manos y cada uno entró a su respectiva clase. Un día normal a la vista de todos, pero las apariencias engañan.

Sasuke se revolvió en su costoso sofá Divani, queriendo omitir el estresante sonido de su celular recibiendo una llamada de su estúpido jefe Sai. Pasaron cuatro, cinco, seis llamadas hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su amigo no lo iba a dejar en paz. Se levantó sin ganas y tomó la llamada.

— ¿Qué coño quieres Sai, no ves que es muy temprano?—su voz sonaba raposa y cruda, como si hubiera tomado mucho la noche anterior. Y en efecto, eso pasó.

Sai sonrió al escuchar molesto a su amigo, soltó una risita.

— ¿Cómo amaneció mi marica favorito?—bromeó.

—Mal, me duele el cuerpo y las putas que me contrataste no sabían chupármela bien— respondió secamente.

Sai volvió a reír.

—En fin, te quería pedir un favor, supongo que sabes qué clase de favor quiero que me hagas— Sasuke hizo una mueca del otro lado del teléfono y Sai sonrió ladino.

—Dime qué clase de persona estás buscando y veré si tengo a alguno disponi…

—No no, esto es diferente—interrumpió Sai—no es ninguno de los muñequitos que tienes, quiero alguien nuevo, virgen.

Sasuke carraspeó un poco, y pensó un momento en lo que su amigo y jefe le estaba pidiendo.

—No lo sé Sai, hace mucho que no hago trabajo de caza— Sai puso los ojos en blanco; sabía que su amigo le diría eso.

—Pero ya sé a quién quiero, no tendrás que hacer mucho.

El azabache alzó una ceja.

— ¿Que tú qué?

—Sé que sonará loco y acosador pero…Hace poco pasé por la preparatoria Saint María y vi a un chico. Era de mediana estatura, de cabello rojizo con unos encantadores ojos aguamarina. Follable. —se relamió los labios disimuladamente, y de solo acordarse del chico se empezaba a endurecer.

—Eres un calenturiento-replicó Sasuke —sabes que por darme trabajo en mis días de descanso te cobraré el doble.

—No me importa, con tal de tener a ese jodido mocoso retorciéndose debajo de mí te doy hasta un riñón— Sai era bromista, y si lo vieras transitando por la calle pensarías que es una persona como cualquier otra.

—Ajá, entonces iré por el de ser posible ahora mismo, y dependiendo del trabajo que me cueste atraparlo será el precio que te pondré. Adiós, hablamos más tarde.

—Adiós.

Sasuke terminó la llamada y sacó un cigarrillo, dándole un tirón y expulsándolo por el aire. Secuestrar para él era pan comido.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se arregló y salió tranquilamente de su departamento. Caminaba con tranquilamente, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que algún policía pudiera aparecer. Era el mejor haciendo su trabajo, nadie nunca había puesto denuncia a su nombre y tampoco se tenían fotografías de él en ninguna caseta de policías, lo cual era irónico; podía vivir como una persona normal en la calle y ser un criminal hijo de puta dentro de sus dominios, en lo más bajo de las calles londinenses. Sonrió altanero, le gustaba mucho recordar que era perfecto haciendo su trabajo.

Preguntó inocentemente los horarios de las clases en la preparatoria, si ahora tendrían alguna actividad extra-escolar y para su sorpresa todos le respondían amablemente. Tenía sus ventajas seguir pareciendo adolescente.

— ¿Entonces me dice que están ensayando para la graduación?—preguntó con un toque de pureza, haciendo que la mujer cayera rendida a sus seductores encantos.

—Exactamente, no estoy muy segura de a qué hora saldrán pero supongo que es entre las 7 y las 8. Mucha suerte esperando a tu novia, espero se reconcilien, y de no ser así, no dudes en llamarme, _cariño_. —la mujer le sonrió con picardía, y le entregó un papel doblado. Sasuke lo tomó y le sonrió de lado, derritiendo a la ilusa señora. Caminó con las manos dentro de los bolcillos y el rostro algo escondido en su bufanda. Debido al clima anochecía más temprano, lo que provocaría que las calles estuvieran desoladas y oscuras. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir al joven y justo cuando se encontrara completamente solo iría por él, usaría su sagrado cloroformo y todos felices. Era tan sencillo que hasta parecía una broma.

Llegó a su lujoso departamento con serenidad. Dentro de una pequeña maleta metió dos pistolas calibre 50 fáciles de manejar en caso de tener que usarlas, un pequeño pañuelo y un frasquito lleno de la sustancia de fuerte olor. Se sentó a ver la televisión por un rato, y justo cuando el reloj marcó las 6:50 pm tomó las llaves de su camioneta y salió en busca del pobre ingenuo que sería su _víctima_.

_Aunque a veces las cosas no salen como se espera que salgan_.

* * *

Es algo corto debido a que es el capítulo piloto... En fin, dejen sus sagrados reviews *-* y perdón si encuentran alguna incoherencia, soy principiante :(

Nos leemos luego ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto, 16 años de edad, nativo de Irlanda y abiertamente bisexual. Era un chico extrovertido y muy alegre, siempre tratando de hacer reír a sus amigos en los momentos difíciles. Nunca había tenido problemas con nadie por su orientación sexual, sus padres lo amaban tal y como era aunque no lo demostraran a diario. Actualmente estaba perdidamente enamorado del compañero de trabajo de su padre, Axel Devine. Ambos trabajaban juntos, pues Axel era el jefe del escuadrón policiaco donde su papá trabajaba. Había ido un par de veces a visitarlo, y aunque sonara pervertido Naruto no podía apartar sus ojos azules del bulto que se pegaba al pantalón del castaño cada vez que caminaba. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar ese sucio pensamiento de su mente y se concentró en mirar por la ventana, observando cómo las ramas golpeaban con fuerza las ventanas de su salón de clases. Todos estaban con la mirada fija en el pizarrón, transcribiendo el tema que la maestra escribía con parsimonia que casi rallaba en lo aburrido. Miró la avenida frente a su preparatoria, no había mucha gente caminando fuera debido al pésimo clima que hacía. Sin embargo su vista se clavó en un chico no muy grande, a lo mucho unos 20 años. Fumaba un cigarrillo y llevaba una gabardina negra de buen gusto. Naruto mostró un interés muy picante al ver que el hombre miraba sospechosamente las instalaciones, y no tardó mucho en conectar a lo lejos su vista con la de los ojos azul celeste de Naruto. Se sintió nervioso, la penetrante mirada oscurecida lo miraba con fiereza, como si quisiera ver dentro de su ropa, atravesando su alma. El rubio apartó la vista con nerviosismo, pero podía sentir que el chico aun lo observaba, lo que provocaba una sensación de inquietud. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero ese hombre no le inspiraba nada de confianza. Naruto mordisqueaba el borrador de su lápiz pausadamente, movía de manera brusca su pierna y tenía un tic en la ceja. Desde que vio al hombre de la gabardina fuera de su preparatoria tenía un extraño presentimiento, los nervios lo invadían y podía jurar que algo malo le pasaría a alguien, aunque no estaba muy seguro de a quién. Podía ser a su madre, pues en la mañana se pinchó el dedo y ella era una mujer muy escandalosa. O bien a su hermano Deidara, quien había dejado olvidadas las llaves de la casa. Aunque ninguna de esas suposiciones lograba tranquilizarlo, esos no eran verdaderos problemas y él presentía que una situación grande se avecinaba. ¿Podía tener relación con él mismo, o alguno de sus amigos? No lo sabía, pero podía jurar que tenía que ver con ese sujeto. Casi siente su cuello crujir al voltear para ver si el azabache seguía ahí abajo, sin embargo se encontró viendo solamente a la vereda solitaria extenderse hacia el norte. Suspiró, quizás estaba exagerando.

Eran exactamente las 2 de la tarde, las clases habían finalizado y tenía que quedarse a ensayar para la graduación. No se sentía con ganas de hacer nada, así que tomó su maleta y salió despreocupadamente de la preparatoria, aunque mentalmente sabía que estaba mal y que Gaara se molestaría con él. Aunque a esas alturas le importaba muy poco.

Cada dura ráfaga de aire lo inquietaba, lo forzaba a cerrar sus ojos y sentir ligeros escalofríos congelar sus labios y escocer sus ojos. Llegó a su casa en 30 minutos, pues caminó con exagerada lentitud. Se sacó el uniforme y se cambió, poniéndose cómodo y ya un poco más relajado. Se acomodó calientito entre sus colchas, dejando que la tibia sensación de la tela pegándose a su cuerpo se llevara el frío y la intranquilidad que lo invadían con fiereza. Y ya así, una vez completamente relajado, se durmió entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Eran las 6:40, faltaban veinte minutos para terminar el soso ensayo y Gaara estaba adolorido y con hambre. Naruto lo había dejado morir y se había ido a su casa, mientras que el pelirrojo tuvo que quedarse ahí para justificar la falta de su amigo y de pasada aprenderse una rutina de baile que sólo lo ponían más molesto de lo que ya estaba. Suspiró fastidiado, cuando terminó de bailar el vals con la chica que era su pareja la maestra se levantó y aplaudió, pues Gaara era el último y gracias a Dios el ensayo ya había terminado.

—Magnífico, espléndido, no tengo palabras- musitó la arrugada mujer de 60 años, dando aplausos exagerados al aire y captando la atención de todos sus molestos y cansados alumnos. —Pueden retirarse, los espero aquí a la misma hora mañana.

Gaara sonrió alegremente, tomó su bolso y justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el estudio la horrenda y desgastada voz de su maestra lo interrumpió.

—Disculpe joven Sabaku, necesito pedirle un pequeño favor. — habló la mujer con un molesto tono meloso.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?—por suerte Gaara era un chico muy caballeroso, porque de no serlo ya habría ahorcado a la mujer.

—Verás, mi hijo está enfermo, así que necesito ir rápido a mi hogar para darle la medicina que le toca, es exactamente a las 7— mintió— ¿podrías por favor guardar la utilería en aquellos estantes de madera?—apuntó con su dedo flacucho unos viejos estantes.

—Claro, no hay problema—sonrió hipócritamente. —suerte con su hijo, que se mejore.

La mujer salió del taller, dejando solo a un fastidiado Gaara. El susodicho hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando la maestra se vio lejos de ahí le mostró su dedo de en medio. Comenzó a acomodar las cosas de manera ordenada en los estantes, tardando casi media hora. Observó las relucientes llaves que la mujer dejó sobre una silla y las tomó, para después poner su maleta en su hombro y cerrar el lugar con llave. Las metió dentro de su maleta, despidiéndose del taller tras el sonido de la puerta de madera cerrarse estrepitosamente.

Ya no había nadie en la calle y eso lo ponía nervioso. Como siempre se quedó esperando en una esquina de la preparatoria para ver si su mamá o su hermana se dignaban a ir por él, pero como siempre se equivocó. Checó la hora en su celular, vio que eran las 7:40 exactamente, sin embargo el cielo oscuro y el agudo silbido del aire creaban una atmósfera digna de un libro escrito por Stephen King. Lo guardó en su bolcillo y caminó en medio de una calle oscura y sola, apenas y los ladridos de los perros se escuchaban en la lejanía, acompañados por el sonidito del aire soplando.

Cuando llegó a una avenida sin mucho alumbramiento divisó a lo lejos a un hombre afuera de una camioneta en la esquina de la calle, fumándose un cigarrillo.

Naruto corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, con su cara roja y perlada por el frío sudor. Cuando su amigo Neji le dijo que Gaara se había quedado más tarde por culpa de la anciana maestra se alarmó de la nada, como si algo le dijera que, por razones desconocidas, debía de buscar a su amigo. Se vistió y salió disparado, no por necesidad ni porque tuviera ganas de hacerlo, sino por su corazón que casi explotaba debido a una corazonada. Se detuvo frente a la preparatoria, y al verla completamente cerrada se tensó el doble, por lo que emprendió carrera hacia la colonia por la que solía retirarse Gaara.

Dobló una esquina, y logró ver al mismo hombre de la gabardina metiéndose junto a otra persona dentro de una camioneta. Y fue cuando su corazón se detuvo; el chico era Gaara, lo supo cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador salir de su garganta. Corrió detrás del vehículo, gritando de manera entrecortada que no se lo llevase.

Sasuke esperó a que su presa se acercara a él, y se sorprendió al ver que el chico no se mostraba asustado por ver a un completo extraño en medio de una avenida en una noche fría.

—Te estaba esperando, Sabaku No Gaara. —susurró con voz profunda y sin prisas; la voz que demostraba un dominio total de la situación.

Gaara sintió un escalofrió recorrer desde su espina dorsal hasta sus pies, y no precisamente de frío. No se giró ni se inmutó a detenerse, siguió su camino ignorando al hombre que por razones desconocidas sabía su nombre, pues no quería demostrar aprensión. De la nada sintió un fuerte brazo sujetar con fuerza su muñeca, sintiendo un peculiar dolor en el hueso de la misma.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres dinero? Tómalo, está en mi bolcillo izquierdo, ¿quieres mi celular? Llévatelo, está en mi maleta. — trató de esconder el nerviosismo que le provocaba aquella situación, remplazándolo tras esa voz pausada y ronca que solía utilizar.

—No es precisamente dinero lo que quiero de ti- susurró el sujeto, aprisionando su boca contra el oído de Gaara. — Porque dinero me basta y me sobra…

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, intentó zafarse del sujeto pero éste era considerablemente más fuerte que él, pues le bastaba solo un apretujón den la muñeca para tenerlo inmóvil. Sintió una pesada mano recorrer su torso por debajo de su camiseta, dejándolo expuesto al frío clima.

—Tienes buen físico chico, le servirás a mi jefe para entretenerse por un buen rato. — Sasuke sonrió de lado, aspiró el dulce aroma del cabello del chico y luego lamió su cuello, como si le dijera de manera sutil que estaba jodido, más que jodido.

—Vendrás conmigo—sentenció con voz brusca, lo tomó por los cabellos y lo jaló hacia atrás, luego puso un pequeño trapo blanco entre la nariz y la boca del adolescente y pegó su pistola a su cráneo en son de amenaza.

Gaara gritó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, luego perdió la conciencia.

Sasuke lo metió a la cajuela de su camioneta con tranquilidad, sin prisas ni remordimientos. Condujo calmadamente para no levantar sospechas, pero cuando observó por el vidrio retrovisor a un chico rubio chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Tomó el arma de su maleta, estuvo a punto de detonarla pero luego cayó en cuenta de que ese no sería punto a su favor, pues alarmaría a la gente que vivía a pocas cuadras de la avenida y llamarían a la policía, habría un 80% de probabilidades de no atinarle en algún punto vital.. Sabía quién era, era nada más y nada menos que el chico que observó desde fuera de la Saint María, el rubio de los ojos azules. El problema principal era que le había visto la cara casi por completo, y quizás la manera en la que miraba abyecto y frío las instalaciones alarmó al mocoso. Lo único que no sabía era cómo estaba enterado de que el tal Gaara sería su víctima, quizás solo iba pasando por ahí y al ver los hechos se inquietó, o tal vez sintió un mal presentimiento por el chico y decidió seguirlo. Tenía muchas teorías, pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso si no de apresurase y llevarse al bermejo a su departamento antes de que el rubio pudiera anotar las placas de su camioneta. Estaba jodido, no le quedaba más que ir por él luego y arreglar cuentas en privado.

Definitivamente a Sai le costaría caro Sabaku No Gaara, ese mocoso junto con su "amigo" le habían dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza.


End file.
